Té Verde
by Little Pandora
Summary: Spoiler DH! Está completamente harta de que Ronald haga como si aquel beso en el medio de la guerra nunca hubiera sucedido y ahora sigan siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. A pedido de Trivialidades.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los ahorros de mi vida llorarían de vergüenza ante el sueldo que le da Rowling a su mucama, así que no, no soy dueña de Harry Potter ni nada que se le parezca.

* * *

**Té verde**

* * *

_**Recomendación musical: **Don't wake me up - The Hush Sound_

* * *

No es que admitirlo fuese fácil pero está harta de que por ser amiga de Harry Potter tenga que dar conferencias de prensa y actuar con una madurez que siente ajena. Está completamente harta de que Ronald haga como si aquel beso en el medio de la guerra nunca hubiera sucedido y ahora sigan siendo los mismos amigos de siempre. Conversaciones llenas de whiskey de fuego y caricias temerosas que sólo trascienden a manos que se tocan por accidente al pasarse una copa.

Está harta de llorar pérdidas y sentir el mundo tan pesado. Y está, por sobre todas las cosas, cansada. Y que el resto no parezca darse cuenta.

* * *

Afuera ya es de noche y los últimos pedazos de leña se van extinguiendo a medida que empiezan a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hace frío, el frío húmedo de Londres que se te pega a los huesos y te carcome y hace que te duela cada parte del cuerpo. Un frío que parece colarse por los miles de pulóver que tiene puestos e incluso su chaqueta. Le dijo a Ronald que ellos deberían cambiar de apartamento, que ese cuchitril en que el invierno parece atosigar cada centímetro de espacio es demasiado caro para el precio que pagan en el alquiler. E incluso le ha dicho a Harry un par de veces para que hiciera algo pero él también se empeña a decir que _está todo bien. Nuestro apartamento es genial, Hermione. Ocúpate del tuyo_.

Harry se quedó dormido con un par de pergaminos que trajo del Ministerio y Ron fue a hacer té en la cocina. Puede sentir la tetera pitar con el agua hirviendo dentro y si pone atención, incluso puede sentir las manos de Ron sirviendo el agua y luego colocando las bolsitas de té verde en dos tazas que tiene en la alacena más alta.

Aparece por el marco de la puerta con las manos llenas y le sonríe tibiamente. Por un segundo pareciera que ya no se encuentra en el Ártico y le sonríe de vuelta. Se levanta para atizar el fuego que oscila apunto de apagarse mientras Ron se sienta al lado de ella en el sillón y le pasa una taza humeante que hace que le vuelva el calor a las manos entumecidas de frío.

– ¿Hace cuánto que se quedó dormido? – le pregunta con la misma sonrisa tamborileando en los labios y Hermione no sabría cómo contestarle. A decir verdad no ha prestado mucha atención a eso que no fuera la nieve que cae en el alféizar de la ventana.

Se encoje de hombros y él parece demasiado ocupado viendo cómo el vapor le acaricia las mejillas.

Está cansada y piensa que lo mejor sería volver a su casa. Mañana tiene que entregar terminado un porfolio sobre Las Leyes de Protección de los Animales Domésticos y verdaderamente está cansada.

Parece que Ron adivinara un poco lo que está pasando por su cabeza porque entonces la mira, deja la taza encima de la mesa ratona y le dice.

– Ya es tarde. ¿Crees que Ginny se enojaría si te quedas con nosotros esta noche? Puedo prepararte una cama apenas deje a Harry en su cuarto y…

Hermione sonríe cuando ve las orejas enrojecidas y sopesa las posibilidades. No, Ginny no se enojaría porque, no sabe si él, su hermano, lo recuerda pero ahora está en Escocia en las preeliminares de Quidditch pero.

– Está bien – dice al final y se levanta para ayudar a Ron con el mobilicorpus. Ella siempre fue mejor en Encantamientos que él y no es como si ya a esta altura fuera a enojarse por necesitar su ayuda.

Harry apenas masculla algo en sueños y es gracioso ver como hasta dormido se despeina el pelo.

Son momentos como esos en que Hermione sabe que debería traer uno de esos tantos tópicos de conversación que tienen pendientes entre ambos (cómo está él, cómo está ella, porqué es que nunca la ha besado de vuelta y un largo etcétera que tiene anotado en algún pergamino perdido de su agenda) pero que no los menciona. Se calla y espera pacientemente en la sala de estar hasta que Ron aparece con su colchón y suficientes frazadas como para sobrevivir una semana con los esquimales.

Cuando terminan de aprontar todo y ella terminó de revivir el fuego, ve como Ron se detiene en el pasillo a las habitaciones y la mira unos segundos.

– Eh, ¿quieres…? Podríamos hacer más té – la sigue mirando con su ceja pelirroja en alto y ella aclara – Es que no tengo tanto sueño. ¿Y tú?

Él niega pero lo vio bostezar hace un rato aunque no lo comenta. Van a la cocina y la puerta es demasiado pequeña para que pasen ambos juntos al mismo tiempo. Un choque de brazos, la mano caliente de Ron en lo bajo de su espalda. Un 'lo siento, pasa' que no termina de pronunciarse apenas, una modulación de labios que ella entiende porque está demasiado cerca.

Coloca las tazas en la encimera y Ron carraspea mientras pone más agua y prende la hornalla con la varita. No tarda mucho hasta que comienza a chillar de vuelta y Hermione se pone de puntillas para alcanzar el té verde que sabe que él pone en el lugar de siempre.

Es un segundo. Ella no alcanza y de repente lo siente en su espalda. Una mano muchísimo más arriba que la de ella que toca la caja de las bolsitas de té. Contiene un suspiro que no sabe porqué lo está haciendo pero en fin lo hace.

Ron vuelve a hacer un ruido extraño con la garganta y es el frío. El frío que le recorre la espalda hasta las puntas de los pies y hace que retuerce los dedos adentro de las pantuflas.

Siente cómo el agua caliente cae y comienza a teñirse. Ron le tiende una taza y entonces recuerda, no sabe porqué pero lo hace, ese momento en el pasillo desquebrajado de un Hogwarts que no es el mismo que ellos conocieron y pensó que tal vez nunca volvería a verlo.

– ¿Por qué nunca me besaste?

Él se atraganta y la mira con los ojos gigantes. Dos lunas azules reflejadas en el mar que francamente no entienden. No entienden nada.

El signo de interrogación aparece sin que tenga que abrir la boca y ella se arrepiente un poco porque no sabe qué decir ahora.

– Después. Nunca me besaste.

Va a decir algo. Va a bromear con ella y alegar que esas cosas son efectos del estrés pre-navideño y la falta de sueño pero es una sonrisa contenida que no parece ir a ningún lado y Ron se queda ahí, mirándola mientras deja la taza que le tendía sobre la mesa y se acerca. Dos centímetros, tres. Tal vez medio metro pero entonces está en frente a ella y susurra. No sabe porqué siente como le tiemblan las piernas pero está segura que ya no es el frío.

– Yo… No lo sé. No creí…

Hermione está a punto de ponerse a llorar. De frustración, de hastío, de esperarlo. Quién sabe. Pero entonces él levanta una mano y la deja caer, efímero, sobre su cuello y se acerca aún más que antes.

Es un segundo. Un segundo que tardan sus labios en tocarse y tiene gusto a azúcar. A té y a Ron. Al mismo Ron de antes, de cuando tenían once años y tierra en las rodillas y cenizas de guerra y miedo en la garganta y sobre el pecho. Es el mismo Ron pero un poco más distinto. Un poco más triste, más gris y al mismo tiempo la primera persona que la hace reír cuando verdaderamente no siente ganas de hacerlo. O enojarla por cosas que en otro ni siquiera haría que se le descolocara la compostura.

Se acercan y son dos bocas que se buscan, que vuelven a encontrarse. Un 'cómo estás, tanto tiempo' que suena a sueños rotos y familias que vuelven a hilarse. Un futuro que no puede predecirse con las bolas de cristal de Trewlaney.

Las manos de Ron son calientes en su cuerpo y Hermione puede sentirlo respirar en la piel de su hombro. Suspira. Espera no estar durmiendo pero todo es tan real que duda que sea cierto.

– Lo siento... – y parece que no ha hablado en absoluto. A penas un murmullo en la inmensidad de la noche, abrazados en su pequeña cocina. – Por haber tardado tanto – termina y Hermione sólo quiere volver a besarlo.

* * *

Afuera ya es de día y el sol se levanta tímido por la ventana. La chimenea está completamente apagada con apenas ascuas de un fuego hace largo rato extinguido y en el piso de la sala de estar hay un revoltijo de telas y una espalda que comienza a removerse del sueño.

Hermione abre los ojos y nota que es aún temprano y entonces distingue el chillar de la tetera que le sirvió de despertador.

Ahí es cuando aparece Ron con las manos llenas y le alcanza una de las tazas de café, esta vez, y le sonríe. Lánguido, de lado. Una sonrisa con algo de malicioso, gamberro. Se acuesta a su lado y la saluda con un beso en el cuello, con la seguridad de una bienvenida. Contraste de luces a los sentimiento de hace unas horas atrás pero igualmente Hermione agradece el cambio. Por fin.

– Buenos días – dice Harry entre bostezos apareciendo desde el pasillo mientras se refriega los ojos. – Sentí olor a desayuno.

* * *

No es que admitirlo fuese fácil pero hay sentimientos que tienen una especie de tiempo de cocción. De asimilación orgánica para que el proceso no sea tan brusco. Cosas que tienen que digerirse antes de que Ron pueda decirle a Hermione lo que siente aunque ella ya se lo haya dicho, no con palabras pero, en fin, lo mismo.

Hacer que todo cambie si bien básicamente nada lo haya hecho.

Un año, tres meses y nueve días después de esa promesa robada en medio de un pasillo que se caía a pedazos y vidas que se apagaban como la leña en la chimenea del apartamento.

* * *

_A pedido de trivialidades (_ginnythelittleweasly_ en fanfiction) escribí este Ron/Hermione. ¡Espero que te guste, linda!_

_Se agradecen reviús como coca-cola en la playa a 40º grados a la sombra ^^._


End file.
